


For Good

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She just needs some sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _And it took so long just to feel alright/ Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_ (“Jar of Hearts” by Christina Perri)

“She just needs sleep,” said Lam, sliding the stethoscope back around her neck. “As long as you can get her to, but at _least_ eight hours.”

“But you’re sure she’s okay?” Daniel pressed, glancing over to where a nurse had handed Vala a glass of water.

“Honestly, she’s worn herself out,” the doctor told him. “I know she’s the only one who can really use the healing device, but human medicine isn’t so far behind that I can justify her wearing herself out completely.”

“I’ll make sure she gets some sleep,” he promised, smiling at her before crossing the infirmary. “Hey, Vala.”

“There you are, Daniel,” she said, her return smile bright but tired. “Is everyone—?”

“Everyone is fine, except you,” he said. “I’m supposed to take you to bed.”

Her grin brightened. “Really?”

“To _sleep_ ,” Daniel corrected. He offered her a hand to help her down from the examination bed, smiling again when she kept hold of it. 

Her leer would have been more effective if she hadn’t yawned halfway through. “Your mouth says sleep, darling, but your eyes say—”

Another yawn cut her off, and Daniel tugged her in the direction of their quarters. “Sleep,” he repeated. “Carolyn says you’ve worn yourself out.”

“I had to,” Vala said, letting him open the door for her and pull her inside. “I’m the only one who can. And I…”

She trailed off, but Daniel knew what she’d meant to say. He leaned in to kiss her, hard. “You have nothing to make up for,” he said, like he always did.

“I know,” she said, which was relatively new. “But I still feel like I should do all I can. Like I should use the naqadah Qetesh left me for _good_ , just to really stick it to her.”

Daniel snorted a surprised laugh. “You are,” he said. “Now, get some sleep.”

THE END


End file.
